


A 5-step plan

by Melody_OfBlue_Wings



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Cafés, Dates, Fake Marriage, Flirting, Fluff, Kaito Kid Merch, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Supportive Ran, Teasing friends, completed work (in beta process), everyone knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_OfBlue_Wings/pseuds/Melody_OfBlue_Wings
Summary: Kudou and Kuruba start a fake-marriage after some incidents. One day Kudou arrives with divorce papers and Kuruba decides to make a 5 step plan to steal his heart once and for all. Unfortunately for him Kudou’s cuteness ends up one-upping him naturally in all of his steps.Or the one were they are married and act like they are married (minus the sex) but are oblivious to each other’s feelings. Kaito makes Shinichi blush all the time and all their friends know.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 51
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aly_Hibiscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Hibiscus/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my favourite moments in Detective Conan is when Shinichi tells Ran. *clears my throat and imitates Shinichi’s voice* “How could I even deduce how the girl I like feels?” *KYAA!*
> 
> Which cemented the idea on my mind that Shinichi is a disaster when it comes to use his deducing skills on something he cares about. So this is my take on that trope with Kaishin and fake marriage cause why not.
> 
> Disclaimer I don’t own Detective Conan (it would be really boring if I did) and have no idea how hospitals work.

———  ☆ •  ♧ • Kaito is an optimistic •  ♧ •  ☆ ———

Kaito is an optimistic.

Since he discovered his dad was the mysterious Kaitou Kid and took his mantle, his life had been one crazy adventure after the other. At first Kaito kept on wondering ‘how was this his life?’, but it became such a recurrent experience that he had learned to take an optimistic view to the world.

Magic stone that grants immortality and can only be seen under the moonlight? Great, the artistic value of the moonlight was high. Law enforcement and a religious sect were behind him? Sure, aerobatic manoeuvres had always been fun. A witch that actually had magic? Amusing, let’s see if he can get her to curse him. A little kid deducing all his most complicated schemes? Interesting, that will inspire him to create the greatest show of all for his little critic. His favourite critic being actually a 18 year boy? Amazing, they would become great friends. Falling in love with said boy? He always knew he had good taste, he fell for the most amazing and intelligent person. Fake-marrying and living together with his one-sided crush? He was blessed.

Considering his record of none-sense the last two were actually quite logical. They say there’s nothing logical about love but Kaito maintained that Kudou could make anyone fall for him. He hadn’t even tried with Kaito and he had him whipped. As for the fake-marriage… well that was a longer story.

After getting in the complicated and somehow almost unrealistic circumstances of Conan Edogawa, Haibara kept on reminding him it was science Kaito prefer to think about it as magic, Kaito had decided he was going to friend the hell out of Kudou. While he kept on transitioning from a kid to an adult Kaito kept taps on where he was, protected the little menace, created alibis with his amazing disguises and offered all the help to dismantle the black organization. He grew fond of the kid, his quick mind and dry wit amazed him, and he surprisingly had a shy and cute interior.

But then Haibara had discovered the cure, Kudou became a teen for once and for all and the organisation soon crumbled. So Kaito started hanging out at Kudou’s, inviting him to walks and cafes and their two groups of friends eventually merged together. Kaito was entranced with Kudou’s personality since he was a kid, but a grown-up Kudou? Grown-up Kudou was also hot and perfect and Kaito was in love.

He had tried to make his intentions be known. Becoming more touchy than normal, getting permission to call him Shinichi and even gifting him flowers as part of magic tricks.

Shinichi was smart, he could tell you your entire life by holding your hand and your feelings by the way your hair was cut, so Kaito was at loss to why all his gestures seamed to fly unnoticed. He had never been one to keep to himself, so he asked directly to Shinichi if he was interested in dating.

His negative answer was all Kaito needed to fill the puzzle. Shinichi had to know about his feelings, he just didn’t want to date, him or another person. That was fine, Shinichi still allowed his touches and deeply valued their friendship, if Kaito could still have him in his life in such an important way then he was satisfied.

But then the hospital incident happened, well it was more like a couple of incidents, precisely two incidents.

The first time, Shinichi is admitted in the hospital and Kaito is unable to see him for two whole days. He had been knifed by a stalker, who was a fan of his dad, at his home.

It is hell, they don’t let anyone in except family and Shinichi’s family is outside the country. The good doctor Agasa, Haibara and Ran go back after the first afternoon, though they come back after the hospital tells them they can visit him. Kaito stays, he stays alone and not knowing anything turns him crazy.

When he gets discharged, he moves in with Kaito under doctor orders of not being left unsupervised. They put each other’s names as medical proxies to avoid this happening again. During his stay Shinichi lets slip that he prefers Kaito’s house since his huge mansion is lonely without his parents. It breaks Kaito’s heart so in a week instead of moving out Shinichi moves in with him.

The second incident finds Kaito in the hospital bed. Kudou manages to get in but only after hours of paperwork. He looks like an angry god when he enters and it takes Kaito’s breath away.

“You are marrying me.” he said, not a question but an order. Kaito had had dreams about this moment and he can’t help but laugh at this turn of events. Shinichi is blushing, probably due to a combination of anger and worry, and Kaito knows the only answer he could ever give to Shinichi’s question is yes.

The plan is to be able to take care of each other using their marital status to skip the hospital red tape. It works like a spell the next time one of them ends up in the hospital, which unfortunately is too often, their lives sometimes feel like a drama.

So they got married, lived in the same house and just generally shared their lives together. It was bliss and it was torture. He had so much of Shinichi’s. He could get close to his personal space, knew his most intimate details and saw him naked accidentally from time to time but selfishly he couldn’t help wanting more.

Kaito lived in domestic bliss until one fateful day. Shinichi had arrived at their house with a sealed envelope. He said it contained important documents and was really careful with it.

That same day while Shinichi was looking away Kaito read the documents. Kaito shouldn’t have looked at it, but thief habits die hard. Kaito was the cat that died because curiosity but never learned because he had 8 more lives.

Inside the envelope there were divorce papers. He sealed carefully the envelop again. Shinichi wanted a divorce. If this was anyone else they would have panic, but this was Kaito and as established Kaito had an optimistic outlook life.

His husband, love of his life wanted a divorce? Well that could only mean he was open to romance, and Kaito was going to woe the hell out of him. Shinichi wouldn’t know what hit him.

He knew that if Shinichi ever wanted to date he’ll tell him, since he already knew his feelings there was no fear of rejection from Kaito’s side. So he was going to show Shinichi he was interested and why he should date him. This was going to work, he had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, I will upload every week.
> 
> If it’s finished why don’t I upload all at once?
> 
> I want to attract someone who might want to do some beta reading to make my work less grammatically incorrect. If you are interested, please leave a comment and I’ll send you a chapter.
> 
> If I get a beta I will upload as soon as they finish correcting the chapter, if not I’ll stick to the weekly schedule.
> 
> I feel really proud of this fic I hope you’ll stay till the end cause each chapter is going to be better than the previous. *evil laughter*
> 
> Please leave your comments and kudos by the door (・ω<)☆


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small NSFW scene at the end skip and read only the last sentence if you are uncomfortable with it.

——— ☆ • ♧ • 1st step: Curry • ♧ • ☆ ———

First part of the plan: cooking. They say the path to the heart was through the stomach.

Shinichi normally cooked for both of them, but that didn’t mean Kaito’s abilities in the kitchen were bad. No, Kaito was good at, and just downright preferred, to do sweets. That’s why their place had always a cake ready to be eaten in the fridge. Chocolate and strawberry were his favourites but after discovering that Shinichi enjoyed lemon cakes Kaito had started experimenting with more tangy sweets to satisfy Shinichi’s no-sweet tooth.

Kaito wasn’t bad at cooking in general, its just that when cooking was more meals than bakerish, things will start to go sour. He was patient at mixing dough but didn’t have the delicacy needed to keep fish or meat in one piece. Things would stick on the pan and opposite to cakes where the recipe didn’t vary much, cooking required some experimentation and varied from day to day. Into play also came the fact that Kaito had zero impulse control at tasting, he couldn’t wait to dip a finger into whatever he was cooking which you really couldn’t do when your food is piping hot.

So during breakfast he tells Shinichi to relax today and let him do dinner. He was doing a whole meal, setting goals high. That is received with a raised eyebrow and a look that seams to be trying to decipher Kaito.

“What are you planning now? What’s the catch?” Shinichi inquires.

“Nothing, nothing.” He answers putting an innocent act that doesn’t seam to fool Shinichi. “Why? Do you miss pursuing me?” He adds with an overexaggerated pout.

“….a bit.” He recognises softly under his breath, breaking eye contact.

“Oh.” Says Kaito taken by surprise. “Was it my dazzling figure under the moonlight?” He decides to tease.

Shinichi blushes a bit. “I mean they were mysteries and I enjoy those. Not that your performances weren’t cool, those … those were great.” He babbles, Kaito preens under the compliment an easy smile coming to his face. “And I do keep on solving mysteries with the police. But I get tired of seeing the worst of humanity with it. Sometimes I wish mysteries weren’t always linked with murders.” He sighs losing the nervous energy from before.

Kaito loses his smile, they’ve had this discussion multiple times. Shinichi loves his work, that is clear to see, but some cases get to him. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t enjoy the mystery he is solving, sometimes he wishes he could make a change. There was this boy when Shinichi had just been included into the police lines, after solving the case of his father murder Shinichi detected a destructive behaviour on him. He knew the violent case had triggered it and tried to get help to the troubled teen. Had given him help lines and even went out of his way to have one to one conversations with him. It was all to no avail as Shinichi revealed him as the culprit in a case not long after.

Since then he tries to distance himself from some of the most troubled cases he deals with, though his bleeding heart makes it hard for him. Kaito can detect one of those cases has appeared because Shinichi will become apathetic for a while rejecting touches and going to sleep directly after coming home.

“Well we are married so I would say you have already catch me.” He winks trying to lighten the mood. “And if you miss it I can plan a heist. So you can try and fail to catch me like the old times.” Under his joking tone Kaito is serious about it. It should scare him how far he would go for Shinichi even taking on the mantle when he already found and destroyed the jewel and the organisation that was after it.

“No please. That would mean so much paperwork after I undoubtfully catch you.” He laughs at Kaito.

“They would probably think we are into something kinky.” He says marvelling in the view of Shinichi’s raising blush while he chokes on air. “I can send a signed notice to the police informing you about dinner. If you feel nostalgic.”

“Shut up.” Shinichi says without much heat behind it.

Kaito is excited about this night. This is going to work, he smirks to himself. “I don’t like that look.” Shinichi says with the energy of someone who knows a disaster is going to occur but has no way of stopping it. “It means trouble.”

“Ow, c’mon I’m an angel.” Kaito says bating his eyelids to then stick out his tongue to Shinichi. The look thrown at him states that he’s not fooling anyone.

He decides on curry, one of this half premade stuff, he said high goals but he still wanted to be eatable. Schools use it as bonding exercise on camps, how hard could it be? He still called Ran because he didn’t want to mess this up. She had been the one to tell him Shinichi’s taste for lemon tart, it was good to have the childhood friend on your side.

While Shinichi was still Conan, Kaito used to tease the little kid about his apparent crush on Ran. He even remembers he disguised as her to rile up the kid. Once he started developing feeling for Shinichi the joke wasn’t as funny anymore. They even got together for a while, it lasted a week, but it had been a long week. Whenever Kaito saw them together he would try to capture Shinichi’s attention acting even more boisterous than normal, throwing magic tricks and trying to divert his attention from his girlfriend as a pity revenge. It was childish but he kept count on how many times either of them could made Shinichi smile and felt proud when he ended up as the winner in most occasions.

They soon broke up, stating their relationship was more one of siblings than a couple but Kaito had maintained a sense of competitivity against Ran for a while. Until one day during Kaito’s birthday party they got drunk and were left alone since a murder had happened in the vicinity, go figure. Everyone had left to see how drunk Shinichi would solve the mystery. Apparently, it had been hilarious and Haibara had filmed some of it and had then proceeded to post it everywhere, she even kept a funny line of Shinichi stammering through his words as a ringtone for a while. Ran had stayed with him to help him clean up and during that short time they started talking, alcohol losing up their tongues.

They had a bonding moment Ran confessing his new found attraction to a transfer student at her university and Kaito confessing his feelings for her childhood friend. Since then Ran had been his great supporter and confident. She would tell him little things about Shinichi, like his taste for lemon tarts, and more importantly she was the person he blabbed about his infatuation with.

The call had been nice, Ran congratulating him on his choice to woe Shinichi before starting on a passionate speech about courage and perseverance that involved too many karate metaphors for Kaito to keep track.

He dressed up with home clothing and put on his apron, a white one with a ‘I will steal a kiss from the chef -Kaitou Kid’ written on the front. He had stumbled upon it on a street one day and had found it hilarious. To be honest he was disappointed that Shinichi had never wore it.

He had set the rice cooker and was cutting the vegetables, as Ran instructed him to, when he heard the door open signalling Shinichi had just come home. He would have normally gone and gave him a welcome kiss, in the cheek unfortunately, but he was busy cutting carrots. Kaito did a double take when he come into the kitchen.

“Well, you look nice.” Kaito said, mainly because he did. Shinichi was wearing a, by now famous, knitted high collar white pullover. It made him look smaller and more angelical, and oh boy if Kuduo knew it.

After losing his identity as Conan, Kuduo had lamented how he couldn’t use the facade of an innocent kid to gain his suspects trust. He had come with a new alternative, sometimes he would act all innocent passing as a naïve guy to obtain information. This scheme tended to include wide eyes, a sweet little smile and normally the famous pullover. Kaito is not biased to say the act worked wonders and everyone brought the angel image of the little devil. He had seen the coldest person open up to this innocent look. “Who was the unfortunate victim of your charms?”

“Mariko.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t think it worked through.”

Matsuoka Mariko had been one of the suspects of a murder case a month ago. You know, one of these cases that appeared as mushrooms wherever this Shinigami detective stepped. There might have been something else about her cause since he meet her Shinichi wouldn’t stop talking about how smart she was, how much promise she had in her. Since then Shinichi had been meeting with her in a café every week. She scored high on Kaito’s list of people Shinichi wants to divorce me for.

He felt a pang of jealousy and he forced himself to not focus on the girl that might have Shinichi’s heart. An intelligent and possibly beautiful girl who had Shinichi dressing up for her. He can wallow about this later, on the safety of his room. He had a plan and it was going to work. Sorry Mariko, Kaito is going to steal his heart.

“Maybe you charm has stopped working.” Kaito teased him.

That on retrospective had been a mistake since Shinichi took it as a challenge. He close up on Kaito hugging him from behind and hooked his head on Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito felt his warmth on his back sweeping through his thin t-shirt, his arms curled tightly on his front and he couldn’t focus on anything else. Shinichi, the menace, laughed near his ear making him turn his neck to face him. Kaito felt his heart explode, Shinichi was looking up to him between his eyelashes in what was probably a calculated look to make himself look cute. To Kaito he looked cute but also mischievous as hell and wasn’t that a winning combination.

“Has it then?” Shinichi said pouting. Kaito could not phantom how Kuduo expected him to respond while being assaulted with this. Like, shouldn’t there be laws against this.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kaito distractedly cut his finger with the knife he forgot he was holding. The knife fell to the chopping board with a soft sound. Can you blame him? He was being attacked by the cutest person in existence. The very manly shout he gave, thank you very much, made Shinichi disentangle to look at the cut. His calculated posture slipping as genuine worry passed through his features.

“Let me see.” Shinichi said turning his finger around. “It doesn’t seam too deep. It is bleeding a lot through.”

And then to Kaito’s demise Shinichi closed his lip around his injured finger. His lips closing around it and Kaito could feel a hint of teeth. But then he started sucking lightly, tongue laping his wound.

Oh boy, this was no good. He could feel his blood going south and his mouth running dry. It was so easy to imagine this in a different situation. A situation that included a less helping Kuduo and a more enthusiastic one. One where Shinichi would eagerly twirl his tongue around his finger, possibly moaning. Oh god maybe he would suck on two fingers instead darting his tongue around them stretching that perfect mouth coating them with saliva, a prequel to what would come. In his fantasy Shinichi would moan, body curving forward incapable of staying still. In his fantasy Shinichi would beg for more, lost in lust and pleasure looking at him straight to his eyes moaning his name.

Looking straight to his eyes, like he was doing now, shit.

Kaito’s little trip to fantasy-land had left him breathless and hard on his pants, he tried to erase the lust from his eyes. Shinichi’s eyes were innocently looking at him from where he still had his finger in his mouth. This was another type of cute different than the calculated one from before and Kaito couldn’t say which one was more destructive.

He left Kaito’s finger slip out of his mouth letting it out with his lips as to try and dry it a bit. And oh god was that an image, this was going to hunt him.

“Are you okay? Your face is really red.” Yeah, and he also needed to leave this room like yesterday.

“Bathroom!” He shouted and wasn’t he glad he wore his apron or his bonner would have been extremely noticeable.

He quickly left to the bathroom locking the door behind him. He laid his hands on the sink taking his debauched expression in. Men he was red, an uncontrollable blush across his face. But Shinichi, Shinichi had been so.. mmhn, he thought eloquently biting his lips to not let any sound out.

He knew this wouldn’t die out on his own, not with the image of Shinichi licking his finger imprinted on his mind. He raised his apron biting on it to avoid making sounds and lowered his sweatpants gripping his cock.

He imagined Shinichi here with him his lips on his fingers challenging him, ‘How much can you take, uh?’. Maybe just doing that, driving Kaito crazy without needing to touch anything else, just a finger. Kaito knew that he would come, he would bend backwards for Shinichi, he always did.

Or maybe the finger licking would be a preamble. Maybe then Shinichi would guide Kaito’s fingers to his entrance curling and squishing around them, his head rolling and moaning for more, for Kaito to drive him crazy.

Maybe he would guide his own hand to Kaito’s entrance, guiding him to finger himself. He circled his hole with the finger that had been in Shinichi’s mouth. He would watch intensely as Kaito fingered himself slowly driving himself mad.

So many options all of them driving him closer to the edge tightening his fist he imagined Shinichi softly whispering compliments ‘you look so good Kaito, I want you so much, I love you’ to his ear driving him to the edge. He finished and he relaxed his jaw from the apron he was biting.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Oh god he was a mess, his clothes were also in disarray. He cleaned up and went to join Shinichi in the kitchen. He hoped he couldn’t tell but Shinichi was a smart detective, the best of his kind, he could probably tell even what his kinkiest fantasies were. That thought send a spark of excitement and terror down his spine.

Step one and he felt like it was Shinichi who won him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^
> 
> How do people get Betas??? I've DM a lot of them in ff without response, I posted this here and have been going to beta related websites... Help?
> 
> One comment and kudo makes the write happy (・ω<)☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still without beta... why is this so hard??

——— ☆ • ♧ • 2nd step: Hoodie • ♧ • ☆ ———

So if Shinichi thought he was the only one that could act cute he was mistaken. Kaito could be cute too, okay?

He thought back to the cutest Shinichi moments and realised there were too many to count. He remembered the first days that Shinichi had spent in what is now their house, he thought he wasn’t going to survive. He always knew Shinichi was cute, he had a straightforward attitude and for all his wit and humour he was surprisingly soft inside. Outside of his detective work he wore his feelings on his sleeves. When they meet a huge amount of Kaito’s time had been dedicated to see how many emotions he could get from him. Shinichi was easily angered and pleased, he would blush and get shy with the same ease he could get cocky and overconfident.

One of his biggest surprises he got when they moved together was how Shinichi dressed to be comfortable. His clothing repertoire consisted of suits and formal wear, all really elegant and high class, so when he saw Shinichi in a hoodie it was a huge surprise.

Shinichi had a maximum of one hoodie and he would wear it with gusto around the house. It was his high school soccer club hoodie, light green with the name and logo of the school in white on the front, ’Teitan Shōgaku’ and in the back in big white letters his surname and the number 10. The hoodie looked soft and lovely worn. While his elegant white pullover made him look naïvely cute his hoodie just made him look really cosy like a cat under a ray of sunlight.

Probably one of the best looks according to Kaito. Through the fact that it was probably only him that got to see him like that influenced a lot that decision.

That sparked an idea in Kaito. When they were younger Aoko had forced him to watch lots of American cheesy teen rom-coms. Films that Kaito had a field day teasing her about but secretly liked. There was this cliché were one of the characters wore the other’s jersey, they always made it look really cute and romantic.

He smirked; this was going to be good.

“Kaito have you seen my hoodie?” Shinichi asked from his room.

“Yes~” He singed.

“Where is it?”

Kaito opened the door to Shinichi’s room. “Here.” When Shinichi turned around he signalled his body with one hand.

Shinichi puffed with exasperation. Okay, that wasn’t the reaction he expected. “Kaito give me my hoodie.”

“Nope, it’s mine for the day.”

“Why would you even want it? You have like thousands of hoodies!” Shinichi raised his hands to the air.

“Yeah, but none of them are so soft.” Kaito protested. “Or smell like you.” He said winking at him to then bury his nose on the hoodie’s neck. Sincerely Kaito wasn’t expecting to like to wear Shinichi’s hoodie this much. It was as soft as it looked and it’s smell and warmth felt like he was being hugged by Shinichi. It was so nice. “And also don’t I look cute on it?” He said pressing his fists against his cheeks, closing and opening his eyes slowly to make himself look cuter.

“Wh- wh-“ Shinichi’s face was a bit red. Kaito didn’t know if it was that he did find him cute or was just caught out of guard from the question. It was still a mile from the reaction he wanted to extract, though in retrospective the plan had a lot of holes. He used to form such elaborated plans for his heists. Why was this so hard? “Just give me my hoodie back.” Shinichi interrupted his musings.

“Nope~” If the plan had failed, he was going to enjoy the hoodie for a day. ”Don’t be sad through. Here have a flower.” He turned his fists to reveal a butterfly pea flower of deep blue petals.

Some time ago, when researching for a heist, he got distracted by a dictionary of flower meanings. In it he discovered they meant ‘meet me by moonlight’ and had decided to make it his official flower. To him this flower meant himself and he always gave it to Shinichi as a secret gesture of I’m giving myself to you. He wondered if Shinichi knew that. He probably did, people were open books to him.

“I don’t want a flower…” He weakly protested but he also didn’t ask for his hoodie back again. He took the flower from his hand delicately and set them with care on the vase he had at his window where he placed the flowers Kaito gives him never letting them die. Kaito smiled at this gesture his chest feeling warm and fluffy.

Some minutes later found Kaito sitting down on their sofa laterally with his feets in the sofa. He was still on Kudo’s hoodie and was playing a game in his phone. Shinichi joined him wearing a hoodie on the other side of the sofa, a Shelock Holmes novel in his hand, again. How many times can he read that novel? Doesn’t it get boring?

Kaito did a double take, a hoodie? Wait, that was one of his hoodies. It hanged a bit on his frame as Shinichi was more lean muscles while Kaito’s years as a magician had built his torso a bit more muscularly. That didn’t mean Shinichi was without muscle, his football training had shaped his thighs spectacularly and they might have been the stars of some of Kaito’s recurring fantasies.

“Is that my hoodie?” Kaito asked.

Shinichi looked up from his book and smirked at him. “What? Are you the only one allowed to steal in here?”

“Well, I am the thief.” Joked back.

“Don’t I look cute?” He said clearly mocking Kaito’s question.

“You always do.” Kaito said from the deepest of his heart. Shinichi laughed at that, blushing lightly, and returned to his book an easy smile on his face.

Damn this was bad, Shinichi looked way cutter in his hoodie. Did he also think that wearing his hoodie was like receiving a hug from Kaito? Did he know what boyfriend hoodies were? Shit, this was probably a draw, looking it really optimistically.

His phone pinged alerting him of a message.

  * Ran seamed confident you two idiots were getting together. (Haibara)



After telling Ran about his crush on the party, soon the word spread around. It wasn’t that Ran went gossiping around but more that she couldn’t keep a secret. Not that he cared much. The object of his affections, being a super-detective, already knew about them so no problem in that front. It did open the path for everyone to tease him relentlessly, through.

Haibara had decided to remain as a child, having found her place between the detective kids and living on Agasa’s house. She always said she had nothing left from her past life. The black organisation had taken away her family and with the _APTX_ 4869 she had founded a new family. Because of her new age she wasn’t invited to most alcohol related parties but for some reason she always knew what was going on. Kaito had soon discovered that keeping secrets from her was a waste of time.

  * I’m executing a plan to woe Shinichi. ≧ω≦ (Kaito)



  * Interesting… (Haibara)
  * What’s the plan? (Haibara)
  * How’s it going? (Haibara)



Kaito didn’t trust a bit Haibara formal, almost neutral, texting. He knew the gremlin she really was and was probably teasing him from the other side of her phone. He still answered.

  * (⋟﹏⋞) badly…. (Kaito)
  * he’s winning (Kaito)
  * I was supposed to woe him with my kaiwaiiness (Kaito)
  * and this is what I get (Kaito)
  * [image attached] (Kaito)
  * he’s cruel （πーπ） (Kaito)
  * how I’m supposed to beat that (Kaito)
  * ??? (Kaito)
  * it’s my swetter, btw (´･ω･)…｡oо○ (Kaito)



  * Your cuteness?… lol (Haibara)
  * If you are dying because he is wearing your hoodie let me tell you this. (Haibara)
  * Shinichi has your merch. You know? (Haibara)
  * I’ve kept the images for blackmail. (Haibara)
  * Here, suffer. (Haibara)
  * [image attached] (Haibara)
  * [image attached] (Haibara)
  * [image attached] (Haibara)
  * [image attached] (Haibara)
  * [image attached] (Haibara)
  * [image attached] (Haibara)



Kaito stared at the phone.

The first three images were of his time as Conan. He wore a white baseball t-shirt with black sleeves, the front of it had the little caricature of himself he used to draw in his notes and the line ‘today I’ll come to steal you -Kaito Kid’. The t-shirt was too big in Conan and he was swimming on it, it was adorably cute. The first one Conan was on a bed t-shirt pooling around him and one of his shoulders peaking, he was yawning and scratching his eye with a covered hand. The second one Conan looked more awake the sleeves rolled up while washing a plate in the sink. The third one showed Conan after the second photo looking directly at the camera and showing his tongue to the photographer.

The next three were of Shinichi in the same shirt, this time the t-shirt hugged his body like a jealous lover leaving few things at the imagination. In the first one his hair was a bit messy and he was yawning and stretching, the shirt riding up to show a teasing line of skin. The second one had Shinichi sitting down in the sofa, soft look and holding a stemming coffee mug between his hands. The last one was also of the same setting, Shinichi this time looking at the camera blushing, as if he just got caught, and eyes wide.

  * Did you safe them? Lmao. (Haibara)



Yes, he did. Those were too good, bad for his heart but too good. They were adorable, cute and hot and they send a possessive feeling through his veins. Shinichi had used his merch to sleep in! Arggg…. Why didn’t he wear it anymore? How can he get him to wear it again?

He wondered if he could get away with setting one of them as his wallpaper.

  * Don’t put them as your wallpaper it’s creepy. (Haibara)



Dammit Haibara! How the hell did she know he was thinking that?

Forget a draw, Shinichi had totally won this one again. This was supposed to be Kaito wooing Shinichi, not Shinichi making Kaito fall even more. He didn’t even think that was possible.

Not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking for Kaito Kid merch and I found [this jewel](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/354588170639615800/) : [I learned how to do links HURAY] I thought it would look really good as a t-shirt <3
> 
> Also forgot to mention it on the last chapter but I got Matsuoka Mariko’s name from a random Japanese name generator apparently it means "True village child." I thought it fitted the idea I have of that character ^^
> 
> As always: Give me love? (AKA kudos and comments) I can be cute too ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter? Maybe...

———  ☆ •  ♧ • 3 rd step: Hand-holding •  ♧ •  ☆ ———

Okay it seams like those schemes didn’t work. He’ll have to go back to the classics. Hand-holding!

It was simple and they did more intimate stuff daily, but if done right handholding could be really romantic and intimate. He also decided to mix it up and add cats to the mix. Who didn’t like cats? They were fluffy, proud and enemies of those disgusting creatures named fish.

They could go walking towards there while holding hands and once in the cafe he could just enjoy the cuteness of cats and Shinichi combined. A part of him was saying he should probably stop giving Shinichi opportunities to be cute as seeing how all his other plans had derailed because Shinichi’s cuteness stopped his mental capacities. But, how could he pass the chance?

It was actually harder than expected to get Shinichi to come with. It seamed like every single afternoon he had to work overtime or was meeting Mariko. He kept on talking about her lately telling him how smart she was and how she had a bright future if only she trusted herself. Sincerely hearing him talk about her felt like a clock in a bomb ticking down.

It took a bit of whining and waiting till an afternoon were both of them were free arrived. On the accorded day Kaito arrived from his training with his magic troupe and picked up Shinichi from the police precinct.

Wataru Takagi let him in to the restricted area already used to Kaito coming by from time to time. Kaito and Shinichi used to laugh about how they were giving free pass to a criminal that could get restricted information. Well they had laughed until Shinichi realised this was actually a security breach and tried to stop it from happening by throwing a campaign. It didn’t really work, Kaito knew his way with people and could have entered even if he wasn’t let in. After a while Shinichi gave up.

On they way to the café Shinichi was animatedly talking about a new close room murder case. Kaito kept on making noises to let him know he was listening, but he was actually more worried about how to hold his hands.

Shinichi’s hands were in his pockets since it was a cold winter day, and Kaito’s own where suffering outside from the cold air where Kaito kept moving them in an effort to gather courage to hold Shinichi’s hand.

Why the hell was this so difficult? Kaito found it easier to throw an arm around his shoulder than hold his hand. The shoulder thing was more of a friendly gesture he guessed. It also didn’t help Shinichi’s hands where in his pockets, he would have to snake his way to there. Which was harder than if they were on his sides where it would look more natural.

He was focusing so hard on his dilemma that he didn’t saw a little kid skating towards them. Shinichi wasted no time throwing an arm around Kaito to manoeuvre him out of the way. The little kid shouted an apology before continue moving.

Kaito was chest to chest with Shinichi his hands trapped between them while Shinichi’s hands had found his way to his waist and shoulders respectively. Kaito swooned, that was so suave! 1 vs 0, Shinichi is taking the lead. “My hero… “ He said while pretending to faint in his arms.

Shinichi laughed at his antics. “What’s with you? You seamed all excited to go to this café and now that we are you’re all distracted.”

Kaito laughed awkwardly. “Nothing, nothing…” He needed to change the subject. “It was really hard to get you to come through. So harsh… my husband doesn’t have time for me.”

“Work it’s always busy. I love solving mysteries but sometimes I wish people stopped killing others to solve their problems.”

“Well work and Mariko, right?” Shit, Kaito hadn’t planned to say that. He hoped Shinichi didn’t notice the venom in his tone.

“Yes, well. I’m getting somewhere with that actually. “ Shinichi was smiling genuinely at that and Kaito felt happy and sad all at once. “I swear I really wanted to spend time with you through. I mean I know we live together but I like being with you I mean like in general… mmh you know…” Shinichi said tripping over words a slight flush on his face. His hands had been moving during his babbling and they were now on in front of his face.

“I know, who wouldn’t want to spend their times with their wonderful and handsome husband.” He said while picking Shinichi’s hands with his own, joining them and lowering them to get a better view of his face.

“And modest apparently. “

“You know it babe.” He said grinning and winking at him, watching with fascination as Shinichi’s face got a bit darker. Shinichi had always been weak to nicknames, Kaito found it endearing.

Have that Shinichi, 1 vs 1! And yes, he knew he didn’t have to make a competition out of this, but he was doing it either way.

“Why are you hands so cold through?” Shinichi realised changing their hands positions to coup Kaito’s hands instead. He rubbed them softly and blew warm air to his hands. “Here. “ He said smiling. “You can put your right hand on my pocket and then we can change once that one is warm.”

“Okay. “ Kaito said awestruck. Shinichi took that affirmative and entwined their fingers before pulling Kaito’s hand in his pocket.

Damn that was so cool. Maker 2 vs 1; Shinichi wins again. Not fair the hand holding was supposed to be his plan. He guessed it didn’t matter, they were holding hands now, he started humming a song under his breath while they starting heading to the café once again.

The cat café was surrounded by a wooden fence, inside a green small garden area gave way to the actual café. The front was all crystal with play towers with some cats in display. Once they entered the lady in the front took their jackets and guided them to a sofa area while reciting the rules of the café and proper conduct while dealing with cats. They were informed that any sign of trouble the café staff had the power to kick them out, she said that threatening and it made Kaito wonder how many times that had happened. She finished by smiling and wish them a nice time.

Kaito took some time to admire the inside. The interior was made of wooden floors and soft pastel walls, the sofas were of warm colours such as red and oranges. The sofas they got guided to where near the window where they sat side by side. Once on the sofas Kaito asked for an arabica coffee and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and lots of sugar. He didn’t have to stop and ask Shinichi, after all this time Kaito knew his tastes were consistent. They also asked for some cat treats. 

A curious cat jumped to their coach, settling itself on Kaito’s lap meowing at him. Kaito raised his hand in front of it to allow it to smell his fingers. Once it did that the cat bended its neck to signal he was allowing, read demanding, cuddles. The cat was quite young had black fur and quite a lot of energy moving back and forward on top of his legs.

Slowly more cats made their way to Kaito who would shower them with cuddles and soft spoken compliments. He had learnt how to deal with animals since a young age, it came from being a magician, respect and patience was the key. This knowledge caused that now half of the cat population in the café, around ten cats, was around him. A fat lazy orange cat had taken possession of his lap sleeping in it. A small white kitten was clawed in his chest trying to climb him up, Kaito had helped it up once but it had just jumped down and tried again. A brown cat and a bi-coloured one where circling his legs doing eights seemingly chasing each other. A white cat with black ears was curled on his neck as a scarf playing with his hair. The black cat from the beginning was the most demanding meowing for his attention jumping from place to place and purring loudly when Kaito would caress him.

He already loved this café, all the cats were adorably cute and the ambience was just amazing, he was glad to have come with Shinichi. He turned to him just to find his camera phone pointed at him. “Shinichi?” Surprisingly Shinichi didn’t have any cats on him and was spending his time frantically taking pictures of Kaito and the cats.

“Yeah?” Shinichi asked peeking from his phone.

“What are you doing?” Kaito laughed making the cat in his chest tremble and the one in his lap open one eye to look at him. He petted the one in his chest as a sign that it was okay to continue climbing and petted the one in his lap as an apology until it felt asleep again.

“It’s just too cute.” Shinichi said biting his lips looking two seconds away from squeaking. He looked so damn happy taking pictures of Kaito surrounded by cats. Kaito smiled, he didn’t know Shinichi liked cats so much, he was glad he took him here.

“Do you want to pet one?” Kaito asked. Shinichi nodded. “Which one?”

“The black one.“ Said Shinichi without a moment of hesitation. “I don’t know how through.”

Kaito caught his hand and guided it in front of the chosen cat. “Just let it smell your hand, don’t be scared if it licks you, their tongues are a bit harsh.” Shinichi did just that observing with wonder how the cat inspected him. “Now you can pet it. Be sure to show your hand so you don’t scare it. Like this.” Kaito guided his hand towards the kitten head making sure the cat knew it was going to be petted. “Now do whatever you want, just be gentle. They specially like when you pet them from head to tail.” Kaito concluded taking his hand off Shinichi’s.

Shinichi tried to do as Kaito told him caressing the cat’s back causing the cat to stretch. The cat decided to jump into Shinichi’s lap abandoning Kaito, and proceeded to bask on the pampering. Shinichi looked excitedly at him.

The waiter chose to come back at that moment with both hot drinks and some treats. Kaito felt himself pale. Was that f-f-f…!? With a high squeak he turned around and hided his face on Shinichi’s neck. The sudden moment made the cat in his neck jump to the ground and looked at Kaito with a annoyed look before turning around, not that Kaito could see. What he did hear was the cat on his lap shouting a annoyed meow to then relocate himself. The little white climbing cat, that was nearly on his shoulder also weakly meowed.

“He’s no good with fish.” Shinichi patiently explained to the confused waiter. “Do you have anything else?”

“We do have some chicken treats.” The waiter answered.

“We’ll have that instead. Sorry.” Shinichi said while petting Kaito’s hair. Mean he could see why cats like to be petted, it felt good.

“My hero.” Kaito murmured near his ear, Shinichi laughed slightly blushing.

3 vs 1 Shinichi again takes the lead, his mind supplied. He was still the winner laying his head in Shinichi’s shoulder in a more comfortable position and instructed Shinichi to keep petting him.

“What are you a cat?” Shinichi said laughing gently but continuing petting him. The blush still present in his cheeks, it was a good look on him.

“Meow” He said, and the black cat in Shinichi’s other shoulder answered with another meow that send both boys laughing quietly.

They stayed for a bit like this Kaito attracting more cats while others left. The cute black cat and Kaito enjoying Shinichi’s undivided attention. The drinks forgotten in the table.

Kaito took some pictures of Shinichi and the black cat and some selfies with both of them surrounded by cats. He could understand why Shinichi was taking photos before. Even though contrary to Shinichi, Kaito’s focus was on the other boy and not the cats. He put one of the selfies as his wallpaper. It wasn’t creepy if Shinichi knew, he was sure even Haibara would agree.

It was really comfortable and intimate; it was like the were in their own intimate bubble. When a scream came from the bathroom, breaking the atmosphere. Kaito sighted knowing where this was going. Soon enough the girl from the reception exited the bathroom announcing there was a corpse inside, Kaito hated being right.

Shinichi shouted, flashing his badge. “Nobody move, this is detective Shinichi from the Seika metropolitan police, this is now an open investigation zone!”

He took the black cat off him and gave it to Kaito. The cat looked confused as for the change. Kaito took him with both hands and make it face him. He kissed his nose softly saying. “Don’t worry, he does that.”

“Can you do that again?” Shinichi said softly with his phone on hand, Kaito laughed and kissed the cat again.

He then turned to Shinichi with the cat by his face posing for the camera and said. “Go get them detective.”

Kaito took a picture and turned around to the crime scene. Kaito couldn’t be sure but he thinks he saw Shinichi blushing profoundly.

Kaito waited patiently while Shinichi solved the crime, enjoying seeing Shinichi in his element while being surrounded by cats. He guessed he should have expected that an afternoon out with Shinichi would involve some murder.

The white kitten had managed to reach his shoulder and let a victorious meow. He smiled to himself, feeling quite victorious too, he got some really nice memories. Shinichi beat him again with the wooing, but he got a really nice wallpaper out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the canon fact that wherever he goes corpses appear. Btw you can bet Shinichi is going to fanboy hard over those pictures like HARD.
> 
> I honestly refresh the website continuosly to see if there's comments so... the comment section is below? ♡ॢ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! Guess who got a beta????? TT-TT *crying of happiness*  
> I now know their account so I'll see how to dedicate this to them ^^  
> Also I messed up and though Shinichi's name was Kudou ... I'll change the previous chapters but so you know they've been calling each other by their first names all the time... sorry...

———  ☆ •  ♧ • 4 th step: Sherlock Holmes •  ♧ •  ☆ ———

  
  


Flirting 101, be interested in their hobbies. All other steps had ended up with Shinichi winning so Kaito was taking out his ultimate weapon: Sherlock Holmes.

He wasn’t a huge fan of the series, read: he hated it. To be honest he never read it but that would not stop him. As a fan of Lupin, Sherlock felt lacklustre and appeared as another critique in his eyes. Which didn’t sound like an interesting story. 

But the main reason was Hakuba. The british detective would constantly gush about it to the point Kaito wanted to rip his ears off. The British bastard who cosplayed said icon and went as far as getting a Falcone named Watson.

No amount of petty tricks would make him leave his favourite subject, trust him he tried. Said tricks instead earned him the ire of Aoko. (Read: the hair tint incident. Though if you ask Kaito he didn’t have any right to rock that neon green). He hoped that he'd disappear after high school, but no Aoko had to date him. Seduced his friend right underneath his very eyes! A relationship born out of their common goal to catch him and to solely spite Kaitou Kids existence. At least Aoko still refuses to let Hakuba accuse him of being the aforementioned Phantom Thief. 'Small Mercies.' Teasing was also out of the way due to her hatred of his concealed identity. Crushing the only enjoyment he could have gotten out of their relationship. A real pity. 

So far he had avoided any Sherlock conversation in their relationship, an accomplishment that Kaito was proud of. Well apart from the whole collection of Conan Doyle books in their living room, next to his Lupin collection. And the occasional quote that, while not specified, Kaito could tell by the amused grin. He guessed he would have to do a sacrifice and submit himself to more gushing, this time by Shinichi. He really hoped this didn't set a trend.

On the other hand, he also thought it would cheer him up. Yesterday Shinichi arrived late from one of his now common coffee dates with Mariko. With hunched shoulders and a frown on his face, Shinichi looked the epitome of devastated. When a worried Kaito tried to get an inside on it, he curtly commented how things were going backwards with her. Any happiness he got out of that was short lived, seeing as this broke Kaito’s heart. He wanted to do something, but he also knew that Shinichi wanted space. So he ordered dinner from Shinichi’s favourite restaurant who, after eating, went directly to bed.

Today Shinichi arrived home earlier, which exposed Kaito to the fact that he didn’t go to a café but directly went home after work. It was apparent that he still was ruminating over yesterday’s events but looked way more content. Kaito was waiting for him in the living room. Welcoming him with a kiss and a hug and told him they were having a movie night.

“And not less than the BBC Sherlock Holmes adaptation,” He said watching Shinichi’s face light up at the detective’s name. Kaito prayed for what was to come. Akako had recommended him the show though she had complained about the decay in quality in the later seasons. She had also entered in a rant about how Johnlock was an amazing ship.

“But you hate Sherlock,” Shinichi sounded surprised. “Also that’s a show not a movie,” he added with a deadpan expression.

“It’s okay, we have time. And snacks,” he said signaling to all the different sweets and popcorn on the table. There was also a lemon curd cake that Kaito had cooked earlier since he knew Shinichi wouldn’t like the more sweet stuff.

Shinichi agreed, not surprising, and went to change into a pair of sweatpants and hoodie. Kaito, in the meantime, connected his computer to the television screen. He searched for the BBC official website and clicked on the first episode. The video began to run and Kaito joined Shinichi who had just settled on the couch. They covered themselves with a soft blanket they’d brought in their first month living together for these occasions and Kaito cuddled up to Shinichi until their sides were touching.

Feeling warm and fuzzy they immersed themselves on a modern take of the extravagant Sherlock Holmes.

Kaito, surprisingly enough, was enjoying this. There was a manic energy to the characters on screen that made the show interesting out of the deduction moments. He spent the show throwing comments at the screen while Shinichi was weirdly quiet. For the amount of time the detective spends talking, reading and quoting Conan Doyle’s work he expected a more enthusiastic reaction. _ ‘He even called himself Conan!’  _ Kaito snorted at the memory.

A closer look at Shinichi’s face told him he wasn’t indifferent but closely analyzing. With his head resting on his palm, in what Kaito had dubled affectionately his thinking pose, and constantly mumbling to himself; his eyes captured by the screen. Kaito felt like laughing seeing how much focus he was giving the show. 

Taking advantage of Shinichi's focused attention he curled closer, resting his head on Shinichi’s shoulder and throwing an arm around his middle. From this position he could feel the vibration of Shinichi’s comments even if it was too soft to hear over the television. They stayed like that until the middle of the second season when Shinichi stopped the episode and finally exploded.  _ “This is not an accurate adaptation!” _

“Hmm? I found it quite entertaining. And it’s not going to be one hundred percent accurate, it’s a version in the modern era.” Kaito contradicted.

“No, not that,” he grunted. “For example take Watson. In the books he is smarter.”

“Isn’t Sherlock the intelligent one though?” Kaito asked.

“Yes, I mean it starts like that but Watson from the beginning is really intelligent. He challenges Sherlock and from the time they spend together he learns how to be a detective. They are equals, but in here Watson feels like a glorified errand boy. Give him some credit. He has always been his own man. Strong in ways Sherlock isn’t. And a badass might I add, bloody hell, he is a war veteran doctor. They both learn and improve each other, that’s what makes their companionship so legendary.” He took a breath. Kaito, expecting this to go on, took the popcorn and turned around to observe Shinichi. He got comfy by laying on his side of the coach. “And don’t get me started on Sherlock. It seems as if the show is scared to see Holmes falter, fail, or give up the chase. In the books, he does all three for example in A Scandal in Bohemia….”

It was fascinating to watch Shinichi talk about Sherlock. When he’d listened to Hakuba there was only annoyance, but the scene unrolling in front of him was really interesting. Shinichi got passionate about very few things, yet here at this moment someone took the rails off. He moved his arms enthusiastically and his brows furrowed in concentration.  _ ‘That expression was honestly too cute.’  _ Sitting on the edge with his eyes on the paused screen allowed Kaito to observe him unhinged while slowly popping popcorn to his mouth amused by the panorama.

This was a new side of Shinichi that he hadn’t discovered before for not bringing Sherlock up. ‘ _ I love him _ ’ his brain supplied. It was like having an epiphany all over again, he was falling for this side of his husband. He felt all warm and tingly inside and never wanted to leave this stunning and passionate guy.

Totally unconscious of his husband's internal turmoil Shinichi continued talking about Jeremy Brett’s portrayal and comparing it to Benedict Cumberbatch’s. Kaito got comfortable and continued enjoying the view. Finishing the popcorn he took some chocolate from the table this time with a whipped expression instead of his previous amused one. He was sure he had ‘I love you’ written all over his face. If Shinichi didn’t already know he was in love with him it would only take a look to convince him.

Shinichi continued talking until late and they ended up sleeping on the couch spooning each other in a mess of limbs. Kaito enveloped Kudou in his embrace as if he could protect him between his arms. 

The blanket rolled up between their legs not heating them at all. Thankfully each other’s warmth prevented them from getting too cold.

The next day he woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. This was a rare treat since Shinichi never cooked sweets. Fondly telling Kaito off for his major sweet tooth and lecturing him on diabetes. Kaito liked to think he won the argument easily when he stuck his tongue out at him. This was a subject of constant bickering. Kaito really felt sorry that Shinichi didn't like them. Could you imagine a life without chocolate? Oh, poor existence! And no Shinichi, dark chocolate didn't count you heathen. 

Lazily getting up from the couch he hugged Shinichi from behind, where he was frying the last pancake, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shinichi laughed at the gesture melting in his embrace and wishing him a good morning. Shinichi looked ecstatic, swinging his hips to an unknown beat and ruining ‘twinkle twinkle little star bop remix’ by humming it loudly. Kaito's ears were hurting, but he couldn't say anything lest he ruined all the effort put forth last night. Feeling satisfied he stole some of the pancakes and went to sit down at the table. 

Pouring himself some chocolate syrup on a stack of pancakes he took a bite and moaned lowly.  _ 'Damn these are too good,' _ he thought.

"I love you babe. Marry me," he said instead. This caused both the amazing and horrible sensation of a full-body blush while listening to Shinichi’s crystalline laugh.

Shinichi set the last pancake on the plate and sat in front of him where his mug of coffee was steaming. 

“Thank you,” Shinichi spoke softly, like sharing a secret, without specifying. There was no need to restate what they both already knew. Kaito simply answered with a smile before going back to devouring his pancakes. Both settling on a comfortable silence while they ate.

Counting his victories, he had made Shinichi's mood better. But, during this ordeal, he had ended up falling all over again. Shinichi again won the wooing race and he couldn’t even feel bitter with all the sugar in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice that both of them have more character is thanks to my beta AlyHibiscus!!  
> Did I mention I managed to get a beta?? A comment from them:  
> \--  
>  So, many theories. So, many possibilities but, there is always one truth. XD. (I'm sorry, I saw my chance and took my shot)
> 
> I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope to continue enjoying the story!!
> 
> Also, ye. Beta here, it's really been a lot of fun working on this chapter with Mel!  
> \--  
> As always comments fuel me ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are aproaching our final destination. I don't know when the last chapter will come but it will. If you are new: 'welcome', if not: 'thank you for waiting'. 
> 
> A few words of my god-send beta, Aly (who filled my life with comas and gave us all an amazing jealousy scene):
> 
> So many Kudous. Also, beta-reader apologizes for work and hobbies nearly Isekaing her creativity. 

**——— ☆ • ♧ • 5th step: Slow dancing • ♧ • ☆ ———**

  
So many Kudous. Also, beta-reader apologizes for work and hobbies nearly Isekaing her creativity. 

Kaito had to recognize he was losing. After all of his plans, Shinichi still hasn’t changed his behaviour at all. Also after the movie night, he seemed to have made up with Mariko, going again to their cafes. He even took the divorce papers with him once and Kaito’s heart nearly stopped.

He needed new ideas and quick. Considering everything he came up with failed he called Ran to brainstorm. Unfortunately, the meeting ended up attracting Haibara and Aoko too. Both of which seemed to be enjoying his misfortune. 

He told them so while serving them a cup of tea. They were tucked under the kotatsu in his living room, the warmth a nice contrast from the cold outside. Ran, was sitting straight as she accepted the tea with a smile and a soft thank you. Aoko was just looking at him amused, her head supported on her hands. Haibara on the other hand reminded Kaito of a cat. Most of her body, including her arms, under the mantle and her head laid on the table to get the most heat possible.

Thankfully, Hattori was in Osaka. He prayed for these small mercies. The Great Detective of the West always had a field day teasing Shinichi for everything, especially their relationship; and while normally Kaito teamed up with him (a flustered Shinichi was really cute) this was an emergency situation.

“So you still want to beat Shinichi at cuteness?” Haibara mocked not bothering to raise her head but twisting her neck to look at Kaito. “That guy literally uses his cuteness as a weapon.”

“Hey, I can be cute!” 

“Nope,” Aoko said.

“Not really,” Added Haibara.

“I’m sure you can be cute, Kuroba,” said Ran nicely. Kaito swears that if he hadn’t seen how scary she could be when angered he would have thought she was an angel. “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, I’m out of ideas,” he sighed. “I can make him a magic show? My tricks can be cute.”

“Oh my god Kaito. Your tricks are not cute.” Spoke Aoko rolling her eyes, "Aoko knows."

“ _ I’m sorry _ , I take offense to that,” mocked Kaito with a wide grin and a hand on his heart.

“I mean it might work on Kudou actually.” Said Haibara with a grin, causing Aoko to break out giggling. Ran, however, blessed Angel that she was to his internal dilemma and at least had the decency to hide her grin behind the cup of tea.

“Just be his date to the police ball,” Aoko said.

“Police ball?” Said Ran interested.

“Yes, Aoko’s dad just decided this morning that Division Two is going to organize a police ball to get funds for a charity. It's going to be this Saturday.” Kaito guessed that was the perks of being the daughter of a police inspector.

“Yes!” Ran shouted excitedly. “That’s a good idea. Just be his date for the night, dress up, hold his hand, dance a slow song.  _ All romantic _ .” Her eyes were shining and glimmering as she went into her own world. Kaito then realized that all her ideas probably came from low-cost romantic movies. But, she was Shinichi's childhood friend, so she'd know best, right?

“Okay!”

"Oh my god. Nakamori you need to get me in there," Haibara chuckled darkly before continuing, "I need a new ringtone,"

“Deal.” 

That night Kaito didn’t even have to bring the ball up as Shinichi mentioned and invited him himself.

For the ball itself, Kaito took his white suit and blue dress-up shirt from his old Kaitou Kid costume. Kaito was one to dress-up casually unlike his husband so he didn’t have many suits laying around. To avoid looking too much like Kid he discards the red tie leaving the top of his shirt open. Kaito looks at himself in the mirror. ‘ _ Yes’, _ he thinks, ‘ _ looks more like me and less like a costume _ ’. With damp hair from the shower, Kaito thought it'd be best to smell like citrus for the off chance of a waltz. With strands of hair still sticking to all sides but, Kaito has always liked that hairstyle. Smiling once more to his reflection he checks everything one last time. Looking casually elegant and most importantly he still feels really comfortable.

When he steps out to the living room Shinichi is there waiting for him. He hasn't changed... at least he thinks so; it's hard to tell considering his wardrobe is a collection of suits in varying shades of navy and black.

Taking his eyes off his phone he stares at Kaito with a look he can’t decipher. It occurs to Kaito he might be checking him out. Feeling excited at the idea he wonders if Shinichi liked his appearance? With blood flowing to his cheeks, he bowed in order to distract from his embarrassment. Turning discomfort into a spectacle for the other.

Finishing with a low bow Kaito sent a flirty wink in Kudou's direction.

"Like what you see?" he expects a laugh or at least a blush for his dramatics. A light reward yet, when he looks up he finds Kudou stock still. Eyes raking him from head to toe with an intensity that causes him to shudder lightly.

Never before has he seen Kudou stare at him like this. Blue eyes ablaze that leave trails on his body without touching, making him feel almost naked. He thinks he sees desire in those eyes before his train of thought can continue on its delusional rampant path he speaks again.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in this suit before,"  _ 'Now seeing me out of this suit would be new _ ', he thought almost impishly before the urge to smack himself came.

Shinichi breaks out of his stupor at this. “Yes, but it somehow looks different this time. Like you’ve made it yours, instead of Kid’s,” his tone slightly goes mute towards the end before adding lightly with a red face, "looks good,"

“I know right,” says Kaito excitedly. “I literally thought the same. Great minds think alike.”

“It’s strange though. When we've gone to these fancy events before you've never worn a suit. You always wear jeans even to the most elegant parties, except for your shows of course.”

“Yeah well, I wanted to impress someone,” Kaito spoke cheekily moving his eyebrows up and down and framing his face with his hands.

Shinichi’s face instantly got guarded. “Who?”

“A really intelligent guy, who makes my day better with a smile. He can deduce anything with a glance.”

“I’m better,” Shinichi spoke competitively. His eyes narrowed in thought. Blue eyes ablaze and analyzing Kaito for any hints on who.

"I don't think I can compare..." he says, making an act of thinking about it. It was cute that Shinichi felt the need to compare himself in deduction skills like there would be anyone that could beat the famous East detective. “Hey, don’t you want to know?” Kaito was enjoying this, it’s not often Shinichi couldn’t deduce something.

Shinichi turned around and spoke through clenched teeth, "Not really. You're free to do whatever you want." Kaito held back his laughter at the discontent in Shinichi's voice. The guy was bad at taking jabs on his skill.

“I’ll tell you if you ask.” Kaito singed while closing in on him. He hugged him from behind, feeling how tense Shinichi was. Yet, when Kaito tried to take a glance at his face Shinichi simply turned away.

“I don’t want to know.”

"Really?" Kaito murmured near his ear. "You've never been one to give up." Letting Shinichi go Kaito took a step back. ' _ There is no need to go further _ ' Kaito thought. Shinichi in turn grabbed his hand forbidding him from going too far. From this distance, he could see the hurt in Shinichi's eyes. Kaito didn't think he'd take such offense at being compared.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Who is it?” Shinichi asked while tensing his shoulders as if preparing for a physical blow. Kaito couldn't help but allow a soft smile at the scene. His chest seemed to swell in emotions for the man before him.

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's face and held it between his palms. Stroking his cheeks softly with the pads of his fingers and stared at him straight on.

“ _ You, _ ” Kaito spoke boldly allowing these emotions to escape from him. There was no sense in holding back at this moment. Especially if his gift was the sight and feel of Shinichi's cheeks heating up in his hands. Kaito cooed internally at how easily he could embarrass Shinichi.

Shinichi simply ripped himself away from Kaito. Lowering his face to the ground and murmuring lowly, "Don't say things you don't mean." The small amount of distance created at that act reminded Kaito of the situation he was in. Disheartened at how the situation went he stayed quiet. Yet, the still present flush on his face brought Kaito hope. ' _ Is this false hope' _

_ 'I mean it,'  _ the words stayed lodged in his throat. Refusing to turn the bittersweet moment into an awkward one he simply smiled complacently.

They were exiting their house when Kaito turned around to Shinichi and made a butterfly pea flower appear from his sleeves before presenting it. Making Shinichi smile sweetly at him.  _ ‘See Ahoko, my tricks are cute.’ _

“What am I going to do with this?”

"I don't know? Maybe keep it here," Kaito responded blankly while setting the flower on his ear. The azure blue of the petals brought out the intense blueness of Shinichi's eyes. Matching with his navy suit under the open black trench coat.   
  


“I might lose it and it’ll die,” Shinichi protested, “Wait a second I’m leaving it in my room.” With that said he turned around and headed to his room.

Kaito banged his head on the door, leaving it there to try to cool his face down.  _ ‘Damn, how the hell does he manage to be so cute? _ ’ He took a deep breath and composed himself before Shinichi came back.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the ball, being held in a nearby hotel. They arrived by foot since neither of them had a car. Kaito was glad the hotel wasn't far away causing the stroll to be pleasant. The cold afternoon breeze giving them an excuse to stick close together and allow their shoulders to bump every so often. He really wouldn’t have liked to take a filled train. Though thinking on it now he could have used the excuse to huddle closer to Shinichi. Being able to be pressed near one another in an effort to avoid other people, both of them staring into each other's eyes. ' _ A nice Kabedon _ ', Kaito thought appraisingly. 

  
  
  


The area the hotel allocated them to wasn’t really fancy or big. It had some tables with canapes on the sides and open space in the middle to dance. Most of the people were in small groups near the food and some daring couples had taken the dancefloor unworrying of the stares they might attract.

“Aha!” Came a shout from behind Kaito. He turned to the voice and saw Saguru Hakuba looking at them with one hand on his hips and a finger pointing at them. “I see you have come Kid.” Kaito let a sigh and Shinichi giggled next to him. “You’re even wearing his clothes. What do you have to say to defend yourself?”

“Well, Kid is an amazing magician I respect a lot. He is  _ so  _ handsome and cool, I wanna be like him,” exaggerated Kaito in a fake innocent manner. This extracted another giggle out of Shinichi. “Also this is a ball… everyone is wearing a suit.” He added rolling his eyes, someone catching his attention in the crowd, “Look even Heiji is wearing a suit.” While that was true he was also wearing a baseball cap, some things never changed.

Keeping his accusatory pose Hakuba took some air in to probably continue his allegations when Aoko appeared from behind him. “I swear Saguru can’t you meet with Kaito once without bringing up Kid?” She said with her hands on her hips, making Hakuba falter in his stance.

“But he’s Kid! His costume was literally a monocle, he is even wearing the same clothes now. How come I’m the only one that sees this?”

“You know Kid retired, right?” Shinichi intervened, obviously making an effort not to laugh again.

“I’m still gonna catch him! He is going to pay for making fun of my dad.” Aoko said defiantly. “But Kaito is not Kid, he once went to the movies with me during a heist.”

They both continued bantering about it while Kaito and Shinichi escaped, holding their laughter and giving each other confabulatory looks.

Their eyes meet with Ran who smiled and waved at them next to her dad who just looked at Shinichi, grumbled, and turned his back to them. Near them was Haibara, sitting on top of a table, who looked devilishly at them with a camera and recorder ready. Kaito was expecting her and just sighed but Shinichi apparently wasn’t as Kaito saw a chill run through his entire body.

Hattori was walking towards them; Kazuha Toyama following right behind on Hattori's heels. When he got to them he threw an arm around Shinichi.

“Oi Kudou,” Hattori said.

“Hey Heiji,“ Shinichi answered, “I didn’t know you were coming to Tokyo, I would have come to pick you up.”

“Yeah well, the Hibiya police department invited me because of one case I helped them solve,” Hattori said as loud as ever, “ I also got some interesting information from Kazuha.” He said while leaning towards Kudou conspiratorially.

Toyama arrived then, throwing an affronted “Hey!”

  
  


“I’m surprised to see you in a suit, Hattori.” Kaito said.

“Yeah, Kazuha forced me.” 

“I couldn’t get him to leave the cap.” Toyama lamented, wiping an invisible tear. Hattori merely stuck his tongue at her in response. An action which she returned instantly.  _ 'These two.' _

These two loved acting like kids. While Kazuha and Hattori were totally into each other, each confession had ended the same. Of which he means they all ended either in disaster or riddle in more misunderstandings that seemingly grew from nothing. They grew the fungus of misunderstanding. Kaito wondered if at this point they were just afraid to change their relationship. Either way, he wished them the best of luck.

“I see you’re also wearing a suit.” Toyama continued sounding surprised. 

“Did you force him to do it?” Hattori questioned Shinichi, “I didn’t expect this from you.” He continued a hand on his heart as if he had been greatly betrayed.

“No. I chose this myself,” Kaito said affronted while Shinichi nodded solemnly in mock seriousness. He turned to Toyama and combed his hair to one side before saying lowly, "I know I look good. Don’t go falling for me, Toyama. I don’t want to fight with Hattori.” Hattori choked on air as Toyama blushed. “Also my heart belongs to Shinichi so it’ll never work,“ he joked dramatically while placing a hand against his forehead.

“Oh, and I’m sure he appreciates the view,” Hattori said teasingly toward Shinichi who elbowed him in the gut while blushing. “Also pal, we need to talk,” He said excitedly driving Shinichi away from them.

“Heiji…” Toyama said menacingly.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Hattori answered while dragging Shinichi with him.

“Soo…” Toyama started when they were left alone.

“So?” Kaito replicated.

“I was talking to Ran and she let something interesting slip,” she continued.  _ ‘Damn, telling something to Ran was equal to broadcasting it loud to everyone.’  _ “And so I contacted Aoko and I’ve heard about your plan.” That Ahoko was out to get him.

“Is that what Hattori is talking to Shinichi about?” He said, turning around where Hattori had his arm around a blushing Shinichi who was saying no with his head.

“No, at least I don’t think so. I promised physical harm if he let something slip.” Kaito shuddered at her tone. “He’s probably just teasing. He’s such a kid.” Toyama sighed fondly.

“You two…” he sighed. “When are you going to stop dancing around each other?”

“I don’t know if he likes me,” Toyama confessed.

Kaito threw his arms up in defeat, “You’ve literally confessed to each other already, multiple times.  _ What are you unsure about? _ ”

"That was a long time ago, and things change...I'm not too sure he even still feels the same way." Her face grew redder with each word, "I mean he never acts differently."

“What? Even blind people can see he still has a crush on you.” Kaito said incredulously, he was on the verge of pouting. "How can two persons be so oblivious?”

“ _ You’re one to talk, _ ” Toyama protested.

“What do you even mea- oh hey Hattori,” he cut himself off and they both went quiet as Hattori approached.

“What were you talking about?” Hattori asked while handing a cup to Toyama who gladly accepted said glass.

“Nothing, nothing… “ Toyama answered too quickly causing Hattori to raise an eyebrow.

“Where’s Shinichi?” Kaito asked, surprised to see them apart. 

“Some policewoman wanted to talk with him,” Hattori pointed to where Shinichi was. Next to him a policewoman was talking and holding his arm between her chest. Causing him to blush and look quite uncomfortable. 

“Oh no,” He heard Toyama saying. 

“What?” said Hattori earning a death glare from Toyama.

He didn’t pay much attention to them, eyes focused on the pair in front of him. The woman was quite pretty and apparently brave enough to make his affections known. Kaito knew she was Shinichi’s type. He wondered if the uncomfortable expression was due to the fact that Shinichi was most likely in love with another woman. A lump formed in his throat.

“Go save him,” Toyama placed a hand on his shoulder effectively grounding him in reality once more. “I’ll request slow music for you to dance to.” Kaito forced his feelings down and shot her a smile and thank you, before heading towards them.

Coming from behind he circled his arms around while resting his head lightly on Shinichi's shoulder. Shinichi jumped at the contact, causing the woman who had captured his arm to release him. “Hello sweetheart,” As he purred in his ear, Shinichi instantly melted into Kaito's arms. Kaito tried not to look too smug. Based on the women's face he wasn't entirely successful.

“ _ You have a boyfriend? _ ” said the woman in front of them incredulously.

“Husband, actually,” said Kaito, enjoying how her face morphed into embarrassment. A quick sorry and she left them alone.

“Maybe we should get rings to avoid this,” Kaito said, still behind Shinichi savouring the feeling of Shinichi pliant in his arms.

Instantly Shinichi tensed in his arms, "We're not actually a  _ couple _ ," 

The current song changed to a slow melancholic song about a girl that was so close but the singer couldn’t have. Kaito thought Toyama was confused about romantic and heartbroken songs, he guessed the song fitted his mood though. The broken voice of the singer resonating with something deep inside. He held Shinichi tighter and offered a quiet. “I know.”

Toyama had said to go and save him, he wondered how much truth there was in the statement. Did Shinichi find it annoying when he interrupted them? Did he read him wrong and he had actually wanted something with that woman? Kaito then decided he was going to let him go.  _ ‘Just tonight _ ’ he said to himself, ‘ _ you have him for tonight, dance with him, flirt with him, and then you have to set him free.’ _

“But they don’t know that right?” Kaito added trying to lighten the mood while avoiding looking him in the eyes just yet. Although all their friends were aware of the truth of their marital status Shinichi's colleagues, however, were not in on the hoax. So, their plan on abusing the marital status would be taken to their graves. They never lied, they just never specified. He gathered courage and turned around to Shinichi with a plastic smile, “May I have this dance?” he gallantly holds his hand out.

Shinichi has a serious expression on his face but accepts the hand smiling softly. Kaito guides them to the dance floor where he holds him tight by the waist. Shinichi’s arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly they sway to the rhythm of a sad voice that’s chanting Kaito’s sorrows. He is surprised to find it companionable like he’s not the only one suffering this pain but a natural part of life. The rhythmic one-twos of their steps luring him into calmness. 

A verse of Alfred Lord Tennyson’s poems he read a long time ago echoes in his mind,  _ ‘tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all’.  _ Kaito knew he was young when he first read it, haven't yet experienced infatuation let alone love yet, that didn't mean he couldn't understand. Back then he agreed. Now wiser he finds himself in this ballroom his heart no longer in his chest but in the boy he holds, he understands better.  _ ‘It is better to lose’ _ he declares again, an echo of his younger voice, _ ‘but, oh it will hurt.’ _ Even now he still agrees with his younger self.

He sinks into Shinichi’s blue eyes: cataloging their flecks and reflections. The strands of his fringe falling between his eyebrows, moving with the music.  _ ‘How does someone live without his heart?’  _ he wonders,  _ ‘when they need it to live but will stop beating if they don't let it go?’  _

Both of them have always been different: Kaito’s thief to Shinichi’s detective; Kaito’s chaos to Shinichi’s control. Even at this moment Kaito’s white suit contrasts with Shinichi’s dark navy. Light and dark were polar opposites and, therefore, did not belong with one another; hence Shinichi and Kaito could not be. That’s why he revels in this shared moment. Now, where their bodies move in tandem alongside their beating hearts, breaths in sync. Here on this final moment.

Too soon the song changes to a jazzy pop melody. Kaito guesses he waited too long to start dancing yet, he's not letting this opportunity getaway. At a faster pace, Kaito guides Shinichi to more complicated moves, putting space between them only to shorten the distance later. Getting adventurous he twirls them around before dunking Shinichi low to the ground. Shinichi allows himself to go limp for the dunk, placing all his trust on Kaito and his perceived strength. Kaito savours every single touch, smile, and laugh he receives from Shinichi knowing these moments will become fewer once they divorce. By the end of the song they are both laughing and out of breath.

They exit the dance floor to the relief of another couple who they hit one too many times, and who they could only apologize to between giggles. Heading to the bar they proceed to drink the free water offered at the counter. They're both a blushing red with wide smiles on their faces.

Next to them in the bar is Inspector Megure who upon seeing them stares widely towards Shinichi effectively stopping the conversation he was having with two new recruits. Both look rather thankful and cheerful for the interruption.

“Who invited you?” He asks while staring at Shinichi. Before the other can open his mouth he continues his line of questioning, “Don’t get me wrong I value you as a great detective, but every time you go anywhere-” A shout comes from the other side of the room to validate Megure’s complaints. “Dammit, every single time,” he murmurs beneath his breath. “Come Shinigami you’re helping us with this. I swear your family has a curse.”

Taking Shinichi with him allows Kaito a moment alone. Finally, able to put down the mask he's been wearing all night. His smile slipping already mourning, he allows himself a moment of respite. A few minutes to ponder and curse at what he's already losing. What wouldn’t he give for a longer night.

He leaves without waiting for Shinichi, not before asking Ran if she’ll be okay with leaving him a room in case he might need it in the future. She looks concerned about his petition but nonetheless she tells him he’s always welcome. 

Today he’ll sleep in their apartment, he’ll go through every room reliving their moment together and he’ll fall asleep between tears with the hoodie he’ll steal from Shinichi’s room. 

Tomorrow everything will change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still working on this but might take a while. My last chapter was actually quite terrible that no even my awesome beta could fix. 
> 
> So I'm writing it again. Sorry for the wait, I really don't know when I'm going to finish it but I promise I will.


End file.
